


Twin Sized

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, i had written another one which i might edit and post, im the worst at dirty talk, there isnt enough dirty talking yams, thigh fucking, this is really dirty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents you just met downstairs be damned you wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Mom.
> 
> I wrote this to fulfill my own needs for a dirty talkin Yams. I hope this fulfills at least on other sinners fantasies? 
> 
> TBH I'm such a sucker for the "long haired ears pierced" yams. or full on punk!yams (I'll have to write that one day)
> 
> Reader and Yamaguchi have been dating for 9 months. I'm sorry if they seem to say things that are a bit early for a relationship that's only been going on for 9 months...it was originally suppose to be 2 years but then i felt like it was a bit unrealistic for you to have not met his parents in 2 years. (even for you and Yamaguchi going to college in Tokyo). I tried to go back and dial it down to where it didn't seem like you already live together but i might have failed whoops.
> 
> (this isnt very long i dont think)(yah its actually my shortest piece so far)
> 
> I hope you enjoy your read!

This hadn't been something you and Tadashi had necessarily planned. 

You wiggled around trying to get comfortable in his twin sized bed and grumbled. You hated that Tadashi's grandfather had been sick, but you also hated having to spend the night in his uncomfortably cramped twin sized bed.

"Really Tadashi, couldn't you have been blessed with a bigger bed?"

"I'm sorry, [Name]-chan, but all my relatives are here and we can't afford hog a bigger air mattress."

Of course you could afford that. One or two of Tadashi's smaller cousins or whatever could have the bed and you two could sleep on the floor. You knew he was just happy that you were flushed up against him.

In the recent events that led to Tadashi's grandfather becoming dangerously ill, the entire family on Tadashi's father's side was staying, in traditional fashion, at his father's house.

"You should just be happy we have our own room, [Name]-chan"

You had never planned on this being the circumstance that brought you to meet Tadashi's parents and other extended family. You had always assumed whenever you two could get time off your busy schedules "just because" then you'd come down and meet them.

Growing up in Tokyo and then attending university there, you had met Tsukishima Kei. He was attending the engineering program at your university and the two of you had met when you two were partners on a civics project, and he had invited you to his brothers wedding.

About twenty minutes before the wedding however, the cat was let out of the bag that you weren't Tsukishima's date but instead his best friends. 

This outraged you a tad bit but no words could escape your mouth at Tsukishima's best friend walked in the room.

He was all tall and had long hair and a couple ear piercings and oh god were those freckles?! 

You almost died right then and there when he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly and looked like the cutest darn thing you'd ever seen.

That night you got to know each other well. A bit too well if you asked Tsukishima. You had chatted and laughed and he held your hand. The night ended with you breaking your rule of 'no sex on the first date' and you swear it was the best lay of your entire life.

Flash forward almost 9 months later and you and Tadashi had become even closer as a couple. 

Now it seemed you were a bit too close for comfort, even with someone you had sex with at least twice a week.

Usually when you were at home you slept naked, simply because of how sleepy you got after Tadashi delivered mind blowing orgasms, but you had to be modest now, wearing his shirt and his sweatpants.

This however didn't stop Tadashi's boner from finding its way in the crook of your ass.

"Tadashi" you hissed as you absentmindedly put pressure on his hard on.

"[Name]-chan I can't help it" he whined in your ear as he pushed against your ass, letting out a low grunt.

"Your parents ar-" you started an excuse as to why you should not be doing this.

"All the way downstairs, yes."

He began sucking on your shoulder, not enough to leave a mark but enough for sparks to ignite in your belly.

"Fuck, Tadashi...we can't" you tugged at his wrist as it slinked down your pants.

"And why would that be, kitten?" He used that name you liked, the one that always got you wet immediately. 

"You're telling me that, yet your body is telling me differently." He said as he rubbed at your entrance.

He entered a digit inside and just as soon as you gasped a hand was over you mouth.

"Nah ah ah kitten, your slut noises won't be leaving your mouth tonight. Remember, my parents are right downstairs." He cooed in your ear as he slipped in another finger.

"You're so wet, I love how you like being talked down do. Really shows how true that collar we have back at home is."

Your mind wandered to the black and pink collar and leash set at home. The ones with the tag aptly labeled "cock slut".

Tadashi leisurely fingered you and the slow going pace was too little for you to get anything but arousal off of.

You silently cursed your boyfriend as he continued for a couple minutes before taking the hand from your mouth to your left breast.

He spoke again, "It's a shame you didn't pack the ball gag [Name]-chan. Could come in a lot of handy right about now."

With that he slid his hand up your shirt, before lightly pinching at your nipple.

You let out a sharp exhale through the your gritted teeth as the dual sensations made your hips buck on his fingers at a more hap hazard rate. 

Your inner walls tightened around Tadashi's fingers and he swiftly pulled out before allowing you the sweet satisfaction of release.

"T-Tadashi..." You gasped as both hands retreated back to his own personal space.

You realized he was pulling down his boxer briefs and you were grateful you would get some form of release. 

Parents you just met downstairs be damned you wanted him.

He quickly pulled down his sweatpants that hung loosely on your hips.

You were confused, until he positioned himself at your thighs and proceeded to thrust into them.

Lazily and with no rush he rocked back and forth, his member in between your upper thighs.

Every now and again the tip would graze by your womanhood and you'd gasp or lightly moan his name, still aroused from the earlier round of fingering.

"T-Tadashi..." You gasped as he reared his hips back and snapped them into place again enticing a low grunt from the boy.

"What is it kitten?" He whispered in your ear nibbling the flesh of your lobe.

"T-touch me" you pleaded in the softest voice you could.

"Where do you want to be touched kitten?" He asked, grasping your hand and intertwining your fingers together.

You brought his hand down to your throbbing and wet clit and mumbled a soft 'there'.

As you wished, he set a grueling pace on your clit, moving fast enough to give you pleasure but not fast or hard enough to make you scream out or set you over the edge. 

He continued to tell you what a slutty girl you were, asking him to touch you in such obscene places, as he quickened the pace at which his hips moved.

The change in pace allowed the tip of his cock to skim against the outside of your entrance, along with the action your clit was getting, you were a hair's breadth away from tumbling over the edge of ecstasy.

With three more snaps of the hips leading towards your clothed entrance and a sharp twist of your clit, you were there, biting your hand to muffle the shouts of "Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi!"

He bucked his hips at a nonrhythmic pace as he removed his hand from your panties and held them on your waist gripping so hard you wouldn't be surprised if it left bruises.

With two more sharp thrusts he was spilling hot cum on your thighs and his old bed sheets.

-

"You're too good for me." Yamaguchi said after he had cleaned you up with a tissue and made sure he wasn't too rough.

"No, you're the one who's too good for me. You're like an angel...that is until you get horny. To be honest that's how I like it." You told him as you lay your head on his chest, tracing lazy patterns on his bare torso.

"Im serious, [Name] you're the best thing to ever happen to me." He placed a sweet kiss to the hand that held his.

"You always say that after sex. And after we go on dates. And after I clean the bathroom. To be honest you'd think you would have exhausted that phrase by now."

"I'll never get tired of saying it [Name]. Kinda like how Tsukki never gets tired of repeating dinosaur facts over and over. It's a solid worldly truth that you are, in fact, the greatest thing I ever tricked into happening."

"I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you, [Name]"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the ending sweet ;w;
> 
> Thanks to everyone that reads or leaves Kudos!
> 
> (its 3 am i need to sleep)


End file.
